The Gods White Emperor
by M450koext
Summary: Parents killed at a young age. Takeshi Matsumoto is picked up and trained by a strange perverted god who claims to be his god father. He must also learn to control his powerful sacred gear. May his enemies cry in fear of the Gods White Emperor. OcXRossweisse
1. The Beginning of a Legend

**Disclaimer: All rights and ownership of High School DxD belongs to the author** **Ichiei Ishbumi not me.**

 **Ch.1: The Beginning of a Legend**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction. You guys are free to give constructive criticism but please try to hold back on flames. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

An 8 year old Takeshi Matsumoto and his parents were at the park in Kuoh, Japan where we find Takeshi being ushered on by his parents to play with the other kids. Takeshi was pale and had black hair that fell around his head, his eyes were also a light blue. He wore khaki cargo shorts with a blue and white short sleeved button-up shirt.

"Go on honey, play with the the other kids.", says takeshi's mother . Takeshi then responds,"B-but what if they bully me like all the other kids I try to play with?"

Let it be known that every kid that Takeshi tries to play with, bullies him because of him being more athletic and smarter than them. In a nutshell... they're jealous of him. Of course Takeshi would've been fought back but his parents made him promise them that he wouldn't fight the other kids.

Takeshi's father says,"Don't worry son, if you keep trying you're bound to make a friend one." then adds,"Your father is right, you need to keep trying and not give up."

Filled with renewed hope Takeshi replies,"O-ok, i'll go talk to the other kids, then we'll play and become great friends!" smirks,gives a thumbs up and responds,"That's the spirit son, now go play with those kids!"

 **20 Minutes later**

"You stupid cheater, just leave already, nobody wants you here!" A random kid shouts at Takeshi, which is then followed by other shouts of agreement from the other kids. Takeshi was on the verge of tears. He thought that he finally made friends but nooo, here they are making fun of him like every other kid. He then turns around and runs towards his parents.

frowns and asks,"Are you okay honey?" Takeshi then shouts,"NO! Every time I try and make friends they always end up turning on me..." He hiccups,"I just want to go home." then hugs Takeshi and says,"Shh. Its gonna be alright." He then turns to his wife and says,"Lets go home." Only getting a sad nod in response.

 **Matsumoto Household, Night**

Takeshi is sleeping comfortably when he was woken up by a loud crash from down stairs followed by a shout from Man #1 saying,"Where is your son!" He then hears his father cough and say,"Like we'll ever tell you!"

Hearing this Takeshi slowly gets out of bed, exits his room and slowly walks toward the staircase to see what was going on, and what he saw made his eyes widen. He saw his mother with a sword to her neck and his dad in a fighting position surrounded by three men and a man with a lip piercing, a sideways hanging mohawk and a biker suit on. He was obviously the leader.

"Jackson!" says Man #2 A.K.A the one holding his mother at sword point, referring to the Man #1/the leader,"Can't I just kill her already?"

Before Jackson could even open his mouth, Takeshi hearing his mom get threatened quickly stood up and shouts,"NO!" seeing and hearing Takeshi's proclamation drew everyone's eyes towards him. Mr. and 's eyes widen in shock and fear at seeing their son, while all of the intruders smirk at his stupidity.

Mr. and then shout in unison,"Takeshi run!" hearing his parents made Takeshi quickly run down the stairs and out the door heading towards the nearby forest. Jackson then yells,"Hurry up and get him!" That jump started the intruders, prompting then to start chasing Takeshi, but they were abruptly stopped by both Mr. and . then says,"You'll have to kill us if you want our son!"

Jackson then grins evilly ans responds,"I can arrange that."

* * *

 **DONE! *whew* that took longer than expected but thank you for reading and like I said before feel free to give constructive criticism.**


	2. The White Dragon

**Disclaimer: All rights and ownership of Highschool dxd belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi not me** **.**

 **Ch. 2 The White Dragon**

 **Hey guys im back after forever. Sorry about that, my only excuse is...procrastination. Anywho, I realized just how short the first chapter is and this chapter is the only one that is going to be this short because I already have this story written to the fifth chapter. Alright enjoy.**

Breathing hard Takeshi finally stops running and leans on a nearby tree and looks around.

Takeshi huffs and askes to himself,"How far did I run? Where am I?"

Hearing footsteps quickly coming closer, Takeshi gains a hopeful look in his eye waiting for his parents, but what came with tge footsteps were not his parents but was Jackson and the other intruders covered in blood that was not theirs.

Man#2 **(Remember Jackson was Man#1)** chuckled darkly and said,"Whew, we got you now kid!" " Your parents weren't even a challenge kid" added Man#3.

Jackson, who had his arms behind his back, brought them from behind his back, smirked and said," Hey kid if you wanted your parents, then we brought them too."

What were in Jackson's hands were the heads of Mrs. and Mr. Matsumoto. Takeshi was suddenly filled with grief and despair at seeing his parents heads. He slowly sunk to his knees, his eyes filled with tears. Jackson frowned, tossed away the heads and said," Come on kid" He then suddenly grined and shouted, **" WE HAVEN'T EVEN KILLED YOU YET"**

Takeshi sniffled, 'Why do they want to kill me' He hiccuped on the verge of tears, 'Why did they kill mommy and daddy?'

His train of thought was then interrupted when Man#4 chuckled and said, " Heh, you're probably wondering why we're after you." Takeshi's eyes then widen, 'How does he know what im thinking?'

Man#4 continued, "we're here on bosses orders." Man#5 continued for Man#4, " The boss deemed that your lineage is too powereful and that your potential is too vast, so you're too dangerous to let live, you're a threat to our plans."

Jackson then speaks up, " Sorry to interrupt, but we're going to kill you now."

Takeshi's eyes widen and the next thing he knows Jackson grabs the back of his head and gets kneed to the face. His head flies back when Jackson kicks him in the face with a roundhouse kick. Takeshi quickly flew into the tree with a very audible crack and the tree fell over. Jackson then points at Man#2 and 3 and orders them to hold up the kid.

Jackson then smirks, gets into a boxing position and says, " Imma box'em out." Man#2 and 3 goes and picksup Takeshi by the arms and drags him over to Jackson. Jackson then proceeds to punching Takeshi in the face, body, and arms. After about 5 minutes Jackson finally stops punching takeshi, he then huffs, frowns and says, "Alright i'm done, this is getting boring."

Takeshi could barely open his eyes, and his ears were ringing. He coughed up blood. despite going through all of tgat pain, what he did hear was a deep voice, he blacked out and all around him was a barren wasteland. Dust picked up everywhere to the point to where he had to close his eyes. When he finally opened them, he saw a very large white western dragon. Takeshi sees the dragon open its mouth and hears, **"Hello young one, I am one of the two Heavenly Dragon's, Albion. I can't explain everything to you right now, but i'll tell you when we finish with these guys."**

Takeshi responds, "O-okay, but where are we?" Albion answers with, **"This is your mind scape, and in order to beat these people you need to trust me... do you trust me?"** Takeshi says, " I-I do."

Albion nods his head and says, **"Good, now let's pay them back!"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Once again sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **plz no flames... thx**


End file.
